


No Returns Policy

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Very Vague Murder, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 09:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Everyone already involved in the supernatural knew not to mess with powers greater than them. Humans, on the other hand, were always trying to take control of things far greater than them.Peter someone gets himself used as the 'sacrifice' in a summoning ritual. Somehow he ends up being the only survivor and that comes with a certain present(ce) whether he wants it or not.For Day 1 of Steter week Cearture!Stiles and Accidental Bonding





	No Returns Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to drabble week.

Peter couldn’t deny a little frisson of fear even as he snarled about human stupidity. Only humans could be so stupid after all. Everyone already involved in the supernatural knew not to mess with powers greater than them. Humans, on the other hand, were always trying to take control of things far greater than them.

These hunter wannabes, or witch wannabes, or both, whatever. They’d managed to grab Peter right after a meeting. Just the right amount of knowledge to take a werewolf by surprise. Not enough to correctly judge Peter’s position or they would have gone for someone easier.

Then again Tammy, the paralegal who had been ‘let go’ because Peter revealed her blinding incompetence, appeared to be a driving force in the group. So it was possible he was just being used as petty revenge.

Either way, Peter was now on his back, anchored to the floor, in a ritual circle, surrounded by chanting lunatics.

Not his preferred way to be on his back.

He wouldn’t be concerned, summoning’s like this rarely worked, except that his wolf had stopped snarling a while ago and was now whining desperately.

If he survives Talia will never let him live this down.

Something moves in the corner of his eye and Peter’s eyes shoot towards it. The lunatics are all keeping relatively still as they chant so it wasn’t them but then what…

Then he sees it.

A figure like a shadow.

Peter’s eyes widen as his wolf shrinks inside him. The figure turns and Peter knows it’s looking at him. It’s like a wisp of a shadow. There’s no distinctive face, certainly no eyes. But he _knows_.

He tears his eyes away to look straight up, heart racing, and is met with a pair of dark, molten gold eyes. The glow, not like Beta gold eyes, but with dark light and the implication of a Cheshire grin.

Peter stares. Can’t quite dare to look away this time.

Slowly the grin unfurls, sharp teeth in an unnatural smile, floating before him. He feels something brush under his chin, cups his face. His wolf is silent.

Then the lights go out.

Peter doesn’t dare move. Not when he feels the restraints disappear, not even when the screaming starts.

Or when it doesn’t stop.

He just lays there, silent, face tingling where the presence touched him, as those idiots scream and beg. He couldn’t even guess at how much time passed but after a long moment the lights flicker back on. They’re all dead. He can’t see how, no visible injuries, just looks of terror on their faces and the absolute silence that assures him there are no heartbeats or breathes other than his.

It’s a rare occasion when Peter Hale doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t have a plan, but standing there, in the middle of a torn up summoning circle, he barely feels aware of his body. Everything feels jarred and slightly unreal, different in a way he can’t pinpoint and can’t even begin to assign feelings to.

_Go home._

Right, yes. Home. He just needs to go home. Rest. Put this behind him. This…

Fear begins to curl in his gut.

_No fear. I’ll keep you safe._

The fear fades, leaving him numb again. That’s how he heads home. Numb and off kilter.

It was all so unreal.

It didn’t make sense.

Questions ran through his head like wisps of smoke he couldn’t quite grasp as he walked home. As he climbed into bed one settled in his mind.

Why?

_I like you, Peter._


End file.
